The Littlest Princess
by bbclyokomutant
Summary: Aelita's sister was trapped on Lyoko with her...but was left there when they turned off the supercomputer. What happens when their children enroll at Kadic and reactivate the supercomputer?Also, I don't own Code Lyoko. I don't know what might have given this away, maybe the fact that it's FANfiction. Chapter nine now up!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the short start...I don't usually write like this.

She sat in the tower for the longest time. She remembered playing with her younger sister Aelita in the forest outside the Hermitage. She remembered her brother and how Daddy scanned him to protect her and Aelita. She remembered how Daddy visited her in the tower and told her to stay there. So she did. She didn't remember her name. She didn't feel the supercomputer turning off, but she felt it turn back on. She felt Aelita talking to the one who turned on the supercomputer and leaving the tower. She wanted to leave, but the memory of how was buried beneath thousands of others. So she stayed in her tower and watched Aelita recover her life. She heard them discussing turning off the supercomputer, and she tried to intervene. She ran out of the tower. No one saw. She concentrated and activated the tower. But she took too long, and they flipped the switch and ended her life for all those lifeless years.

Then their children enrolled in Kadic.

And she had another chance.


	2. The Reawakening

She felt the supercomputer turn on. She blinked and hurried back into the tower, seeing the approaching bloks.

She accessed a communication window to see who rescued her.

A dark-haired boy with light green eyes.

She smiled at him. He smiled back. He introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Tripp Stern. Who are you?"

"I.. I don't know," she said, confused. "I used to have a name, but I don't remember." She sounded distressed.

Tripp frowned. "How about Sarah?" He suggested.

She thought for a moment. "Sure!" Sarah smiled.

. "OK. Do you know where you are?" Tripp asked.

"Lyoko," Sarah answered instantly. She always knew where she was. It was one of her defining features.

"Sarah, are you an AI?" Tripp asked.

"I'm not sure," Sarah said. "What's an AI?"

"An artificial intelligence."

Sarah thought about it. She didn't feel artificial. Although if she were an AI, she probably wouldn't feel artificial. Any memories of human life had long since been buried beneath her memories of Aelita's life, William, and XANA.

"I suppose I might be," she answered truthfully. "I don't see why else I would be on a computer."

Tripp nods thoughtfully. "Hmm. I'm going back to my dorm to get some sleep." He yawned to illustrate his point. "I had no idea that I would find something like this here. I have to tell the principal about this!"

"Tripp, no!" Sarah called out. Tripp paused.

"Why not, Sarah?" He asked quizzically.

"If you tell everyone, then everyone will be too busy wondering about the supercomputer too help me," she explained logically.

Tripp nodded. "I suppose so," he said. "But I'll have to tell someone about it. Otherwise, you've got a guy who knows how to turn on a computer working with an AI who wants to enter the real world." He grinned at her, not missing the fact that no one had offered to help her. "I'll be back tomorrow, Sarah." He yawned. "'Night."

"Tripp?" Sarah asked.

"What?"

"Can you close the comm window?"

"Sure...hang on,"

And then Sarah was alone in the tower, thinking about the first voice she had heard speaking to her in years, and the face that went with it.

Meanwhile, the son of Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama was thinking about possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and the most wonderful voice that went with it.

He rolled onto his back and faced in the opposite direction of his roommate, Bradley Della Robia.

Tripp and Sarah both spent the night thinking about each other. Neither could wait to see the other again.


	3. The New Lyoko Warriors

-Tripp

There were no classes at Kadic the next day, mainly because the half the teachers were missing their class syllabus, and the other half was still working on seating charts.

So it was a good thing that Tripp had to illegally sneak into an abandoned factory with his sister, his best friend, his other best friend, his third best friend, his fourth best friend, a computer programmer, and the Dunbar twins.

It was quite a spectacle when they all wanted to go down the old rope first.

Tripp swore them to secrecy before turning on the supercomputer. He was almost positive that Bradley and the twins were almost always up to no good.

-Sarah

Sarah felt the supercomputer turn on, and she opened a communication window. She was happy to see Tripp there, and was pleased to meet all his friends. They all seemed pretty nice, but the two look-alikes had a devious twinkle in their eyes. She met all of them, and they all seemed to like her. Sarah had found an amazing program, and she wanted to tell everyone Tripp had brought with about it.

She was clearly excited about something, and everyone wanted to know what it was.

"Will you spit it out already?" asked Bianca Della Robia, who was about one more excited grin for going crazy from suspense.

"Fi-ine," Sarah sighed. "Tripp, I found a program that will allow you to access Lyoko!" She said, bouncing up and down. "All we need to initiate it is the computer genius." She smiled at him.

Tripp nodded. "Yo, Michelle!" He called. A timid-looking red headed girl stepped forward.

"Yeah?"

"Your time to shine."

Michelle nodded and motioned for him to move. She sat down in the chair and took charge.

"Sarah, how many people can go to Lyoko at once?" She asked.

"Three." Sarah didn't know how she knew that, but she did.

Michelle nodded. "Who do you want to go?"

Sarah only knew one person she would for sure want to meet in Lyoko.

"Tripp," she said desicively. "You can choose the other two."

Michelle nodded. "Where do they go to get there?"

"One room down, there are three ports. One person in each one."

Michelle nodded. "Tripp, Kyoko, and Rod get down there. Everyone else, stay here."

They all obeyed unquestioningly.

"Send me the program, Sarah," Michelle ordered.

Sarah uploaded a visual file onto the screen. Michelle studied it for a few seconds, then nodded. "I can do this," she said.

Sarah nodded, then closed the comm and exited the tower.

She couldn't wait to meet Tripp on Lyoko.


	4. Heeeeeeeeeeeeere's XANA!

-Tripp

Tripp barely felt the virtualization process. He was just excited to meet Sarah in 'real life'. And Kyoko and Rod noticed.

"C'mon, Tripp, your princess awaits you!" Rod had teased as they walked-in Tripp's case, ran-into the transporter room.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Tripp replied as he jumped into the closest transporter.

Kyoko and Rod laughed. Tripp rolled his eyes and checked his t-shirt for any signs of that morning's breakfast.

"Virtualization," Michelle said. And then Tripp was in Lyoko. And his first experience was falling on the ground face-first. He hoped that Sarah hadn't seen that. He slowly rose up. He looked at his arms. They were light and dark green in military-style camo. He looked at his body and was relieved to find that the rest of him was dressed much the same way.

He turned around and watched Kyoko appear. She was in a sort of dress decorated with Sakura blossoms-their mother's favorite flower. And then there was Rod.

Rod was dressed like a giant green cat, complete with kitty ears. And he had eagle wings. The kid was begging for it. Kyoko and Tripp were doubled over laughing. Rod frowned at them.

"Tripp?" A voice asked. Tripp turned around and saw Sarah. She was wearing a white knee-length skirt decorated with light blue butterflies and a white tank top. Her brown hair was tied back in a cute ponytail, and she had rainbow legwarmers around her ankles.

She looked gorgeous.

"Sarah?" He asked. She smiled.

"Who else?"

He ran forward and hugged her. She hugged him back.

This tender moment was interrupted by Kyoko and Rod making kissy noises at the two. They blushed and pulled apart. Sarah looked over Rod's shoulder and gave a little scream. Bloks were coming.

Tripp saw them too. "What are those?" He asked.

"Bloks," Sarah replied. "You have to fight them."

Tripp looked at her. "Why not you?"

"I wasn't programmed with any weapons. I was supposed to be a docile AI."

Tripp nodded. "All right. I missed Pencak Silat today, anyway."

And he ran off to fight the monsters without considering what weapons he may or may not have, just to save her.

Sarah was touched, and she probably would have stood there all day if Rod hadn't yelled for "Juliet to stop dreaming about Romeo and get out of the way!".

But still.

-Sarah

Sarah hid behind a nearby outcropping of rocks. She watched all three of them fighting the bloks, and laughed at Rod's fighting techniques, which mainly involved scratching something with his sharp claws and then kicking it. With all three people helping, the bloks were disposed in a matter of minutes. Sarah came out from behind the rocks. The two people Tripp had brought with were panting hard, but Tripp just seemed proud of himself. Sarah smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

"Alright you guys, time to get off the network," Michelle called.

Tripp smiled at Sarah. "See ya later," he called as Michelle devirtualized him.

"Bye," Sarah whispered. She went back into her tower.

But she knew that the bloks meant something important. They meant that the multiagent program the boy had instituted hadn't worked.

It meant that X.A.N.A was back.

I'd like to thank effin emo for this idea.

REVIEW OR I WILL STOP POSTING!


	5. Yes, I said the X-word

You can thank MoppyTheMop and TheVirtualAuthor for this chapter.

-Rod

Rod could see that Tripp loved this girl. Tripp always fell in love quickly. But he also fell out of love quickly.

But this girl was definitely different.

And Rod felt it too. So it was either Rod or Tripp.

And Tripp usually won.

-Tripp

Tripp could see it in Rod's eyes. He found another toy to play with. When Rod was "in love" with a girl, he usually kept with the fad for two or three days, max.

Tripp was worried for Sarah.

-Sarah

Sarah hadn't seen the way Rod looked at her. All she had seen was Tripp. He was the most gorgeous person she had ever seen. Her experiences had been limited, however, since she couldn't remember any other boys, she couldn't really say if there were any other boys she had an interest in.

But she saw the way that Tripp and Rod were glaring at each other when they dematerialized.

Boy trouble, she thought.

-Kyoko

Kyoko felt a pang in her chest as she watched Rod fall for a new girl. He had never seen her the way that she saw him. He didn't see the way that Kyoko always believed in him, or laughed at his jokes, or responded to every single one of his emails.

But Kyoko saw all this, and she saw the way he went through girls the way most people go through books: Once he was done with her, he just threw her out.

But Kyoko couldn't stop loving him if someone paid her.

She was in love with Rod Della Robia, and, for better or for worse, she was in it to win it.

-Sarah

Sarah remembered. XANA was back. She remembered the living girl who had been trapped in Lyoko had thought she had defeated him once, but she had obviously failed. But she was much too excited to think about that. She had met new people, and they were actually excited to meet her!

But mainly it was Tripp. She went through every millisecond he had been there with her. He had fought to against the bloks, but he didn't know what weapons he had.

That doesn't mean he likes you, Sarah chided herself gently. That just means that he likes to fight.

But he hugged me, she thought. And Rod and Kyoko...

She would have blushed.

Well, that just means that Rod and Kyoko are immature, and Tripp was very enthusiastic when greeting people, she thought.

Sarah was also very good at denying things that would have been obvious to Helen Keller.

It was another one of her defining traits.

-Aelita Belpois

Aelita noticed her daughter had something on her mind when they Skyped that night. Michelle was as bad at keeping secrets as her mother was. Aelita smiled to herself as she waved goodbye. It was a good thing XANA was gone, or else she would be worried.

-Yumi Stern

Yumi read through Kyoko's weekly rant of how Rod had fallen in 'love' with another girl. She laughed to herself at the her daughter's outrage.

"What's so funny?" Her husband, Ulrich, asked.

"Oh, just teenage problems. Remember when we were teenagers?"

"Vaguely," Ulrich replied, kissing Yumi's head. "Didn't we have obvious crushes on each other, obvious jealousy when either of us had an interest in any other person, and fights involving a genius supercomputer after we materialized a girl from a computer program?"

Yumi laughed. "Well, looks like Kyoko's going through the same phase, minus the supercomputer."

Ulrich smiled. "We should tell Odd that his son is such a big hit with our daughter."

Yumi laughed. "And have him ruin Kyoko's chances? Not a chance!"

-Cindy LeDuc

Cindy had had a crush on Jake Dunbar for as long as she could remember. The way his dark hair hung over his blue eyes, the way he would bob his head when he listened to music, and the way he would help absolutely anyone who needed it. His athletic ability also made him a highly sought-after boy at Kadic academy.

But Cindy followed him absolutely everywhere. Mostly it was coincidence. She was in all his classes, and if it weren't for that, Cindy doubted she ever would have noticed him. She wasn't that into sports. But once she met Jake, she suddenly bought a ticket to every soccer game Kadic had. She tried to ask him out to the Sadie Hawkins ball for years, but her heart plummeted every time she saw him talking to a girl before the dance, sure she had missed her chance.

-Jake Dunbar

Jake had always had a crush on Cindy LeDuc. Her intelligence, sense of humor, and kind nature had brought his attention to her. If he didn't have all his classes with her, he wouldn't have noticed her.

However, Cindy's good looks had made her a highly sought-after girl at Kadic. But Jake always watched her academic competitions.

REVIEW OR ELSE!


	6. Character Profiles

So, I've been getting a lot of confusion about the characters in my story...so here are the character profiles!

The Stern children

Kyoko Stern

Thirteen

Eighth grade

Likes Rod Della Robia

Tripp Stern

Fifteen

Ninth grade

Likes Sarah

The Della Robias

Rod Della Robia

Fourteen

Ninth grade

Likes Sarah

Bradley Della Robia

Thirteen

Eighth grade

Likes Kyoko

Bianca Della Robia

Twelve

Seventh grade

Likes Mark Slovieff(Milly and Nicolas' son)

The Belpois

Michelle Belpois

Fourteen

Eighth grade

Likes Todd Dunbar

Jonathan Belpois

Thirteen

Eighth grade

Doesn't like anyone

Solovieff

Sandy Solovieff

Eleven

Tenth grade

Likes John Gosselin

Mark Solovieff

Thirteen

Eighth grade

Likes Michelle Belpois

Dunbar

Jake Dunbar

Thirteen

Seventh grade

Likes Cindy LeDuc

Jenn Dunbar

Thirteen

Seventh grade

Likes Jonathan Belpois

Elisabeth Dunbar jr.

Fourteen

Ninth grade

Likes Tripp

Todd Dunbar

Twelve

Seventh grade

Likes Jenn Dunbar

LeDuc

Cindy LeDuc

Thirteen

Seventh grade

Likes Jake Dunbar

And I think that's all...tell me if I forgot and I will put a note in my next chapter.


	7. Finally the Fight Scenes!

You lucky ducks! Thanks to OddthePurpleCat for reviewing, and this is just for him. NO ONE ELSE GETS TO READ THIS!

-Sarah

Sarah felt the pulsations before she heard them. She would have thought it were an earthquake if she had ever experienced one. She opened a comm window and hoped Tripp was there. She couldn't see him, or anyone. She had to find the source of the pulsations. She had a vague idea that the living girl had deactivated towers to stop the pulsations. Sarah moved out of the tower into the mountain sector. She started to make her way to an activated tower.

-Tripp

Tripp rubbed his eyes. Did old Jim Morales just get to his feet and start fighting Bradley and Kyoko in the middle of gym class or was he hallucinating? Nope, Jim was attacking Bradley and Kyoko. Tripp worked his way into the fight and managed to knock Jim out. A thin black ghost unwound itself from Jim and moved to possess Kyoko. Bradley lept in front of it and the ghost wrapped around him like a hungry anaconda. Bradley turned to Kyoko as his eyes flickered.

Kyoko flinched. She and Bradley had some sort of mental connection, ever since one of their parents' reunion with the Della Robias, Belpois, and Dunbars. And she could still not see that Bradley had an enormous crush on her! Seriously, what is wrong with her?

-Bradley

It hurt. God, it hurt. But he had to focus. Kyoko. The ghost wanted to hurt Kyoko. He couldn't let that happen. He concentrated and focused on the one part of him that was his. He slowly let his area of command move out into the ghost's territory. The ghost fought back, but Bradley had more to fight for. They kept fighting each other until the ghost dealt a final blow. Bradley stopped fighting, but the ghost left his body. Bradley collapsed, and Kyoko let out a howl of pain.

-Kyoko

Kyoko shared an empathic link with Bradley. So when he felt pain, so did she. And vice versa.

And right now, Bradley was in a lot of pain. The ghost had sent an enormous wave of pain to his hippocampus, the part of the brain that controls memories. Wen Bradley woke up, he'd have amnesia.

And Kyoko didn't think she could ever forgive herself if that happened.

-Rod

He had taken Tripp's advice. He was going to tell Kyoko he didn't feel...that way about her. After Tripp exploded at him, he decided he had to do it. It had been fun to hold her on a string for a while, but he wanted her friendship, not her...whatever you call it. Besides, he was sick of Bradley beating him up whenever they got home.

He had prepared himself for the worst, so he wasn't all that surprised when a fireball landed next to his ear. He was a tad upset, though.

"Geez Kyoko, it's not the end of the world!"

Kyoko stared at him. "What isn't?" She asked as she dodged a fireball.

"I don't like you...that way," he said as he jumped a laser burst.

"How kind of you to finally tell me!" Kyoko screamed. "In the middle of a battle as I watch your brother lose his memories!"

Rod paled. "He's what? How bad?"

"Losing his memories. He won't remember his name when he woke up."

Rod fell over backward. Tripp banged out of the gym and ran to the factory. He had to see what was happening on Lyoko with Sarah and if things were that bad there.

-Sarah

Things were that bad there. She had been walking for what she estimated to be two hours. On a chat string last night, Tripp had explained some of the terms his friends had used. Two hours, for instance, meant a very long time.

"How do I work this thing? It's times like this I wish Mihelle had a cell..." Tripp's voice came out from the sky.

"Tripp?" Sarah asked, and looked around. "Where are you?"

"You can hea me, Sarah? Fantastic! I'm in the factory. Jim Morales is launching an attack on Bradley, Rod, and Kyoko in the gym. He has some kind of weird symbol in his eyes."

"Does it look like what was on the top of the bloks' heads?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"Um, yeah," Tripp said. "Why?"

Sarah paused. "It means that XANA-a sort of electronic ghost-is still alive. XANA is very dangerous. He activates towers to gain access to the outside world and can cause harm to people if he possesses them."

Tripp curses under his breath.

"How do we stop them?"

"You need to send someone on Lyoko to help me get to the tower so I can deactivate it."

-Tripp

Tripp curses quietly. He tries not to let Sarah hear, since she's like a little kid when someone swears-"What does that mean?"-and it gets kind of awkward.

"Okay Sarah, hold on. I'll grab the Dunbars and the Belpois. Just-keep safe, okay? Don't get hurt."

"Okay, Tripp," Sarah said.

-Sarah

Then she saw the activated tower, and decided to break her promise.

-Jake

Jake was right outside Cindy LeDuc's house. He was dressed up and had a bouquet of flowers for her. He was preparing to ask her to the underclassmen prom. (A/N: I know it sounds overly dramatic, but I need a reason for Jake to be super ticked at his sister and Tripp. You'll see.)

And then his obnoxious sister came and dragged him away.

"What is SO important that it couldn't wait ten minutes?" Jake yells.

"Not much, just, you know, the gym teacher attacking Rod, Bradley, and Kyoko while some evil techno-ghost tries to destroy the world. But hey, feel free to stall that to talk to your girlfriend."

Jake sighs. His sister is obnoxious but right. Besides, he was almost positive Cindy would turn him down.

-Michelle

Michelle was hacking into the US army files when Jenn interrupted her. From what Michelle had saw, she was about to get caught anyway. She went along willingly and noticed Jake's bouquet. She smirked. Poor Jake.

-Tripp

Once Michelle and the Dunbars were in the factory, he sat Michelle down at the computer with a brisk "Sit. Virtualize. Now."

-Tripp

Tripp looked around for Sarah. She was standing in front of a blok and was about to get shot in the face. The blok fired-Tripp cringed-Sarah dodged. She moved fluidly throughout the lasers until she reached the tower. She tried running in, but she hit her head against its wall and fell back on the snow. She sprung back up and walked more slowly into the tower.

-Sarah

Sarah floated up to the second floor of the tower. She saw a screen covered with data. She put her hand on it instinctively. The word 'Rosalie' showed up on the screen on top of her handprint. A new screen popped up.

"Code:" it requested.

Code:

Code:

Code:

Code:

Code: Lyoko.

The screen surrounding Sarah-Rosalie dropped down. A prerecorded voice spoke.

"Tower deactivated. Return to the past now."


	8. Who Do You Think You Are?

**Firstly, everyone remembered everything. No arguing. Also, the Dunbar twins didn't actually go on Lyoko. I own this story, so no arguing. Another thing:I am not a 'dude'. Remember that in your reviews. Also, in this story CLE didn't happen. Also, I do ise the h-word in this chapter(I know that makes me sound like a little kid, but I hate swearing. Alas, I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, it would be this awesome.**

-Sarah

Sarah12345: What does it mean, Tripp?

Tripp_s_on_stix: idk

Sarah12345: huh?

Tripp_s_on_stix: I don't know

Sarah12345: so should I change my screen name?

Tripp_s_on_stix: not until we know for sure. do you want me to call you Rosalie or Sarah or what?

Sarah12345: Rosalie. It seems more familiar.

Tripp_s_on_stix: ok

Sarah12345: have you talked to everybody yet?

Tripp_s_on_stix: no. Im kind of savoring the peace between me n Jake. He was going 2 ask Cindy out last night before we dragged him to Lyoko and now he has another chance.

Sarah12345: why hasn't he asked her out before?

Tripp_s_on_stix: he's a wuss :)

Sarah12345: and is Bradley ok?

Tripp_s_on_stix: yeah he didn't remember anything...about the attack, I mean he has his memory back now...

Sarah12345: yeah I got it

Tripp_s_on_stix: well got to go classes ya know see you later.

Sarah12345: kay

Tripp_s_on_stix has logged off

-Tripp

Tripp felt kind of guilty for ditching Rosalie online, but he did have classes to go to. He was going to apply to Brown, so he was signed up for a bunch of pre college programs. Right now he was headed to a European young academic talent search test.

-Rod

Rod was sneaking into his brother Bradley's room. It might not be a great idea, but he was bored and had a bobby pin. He was actually looking for the science homework from the night before, but he saw something much better on Tripp's bed. Namely, an online conversation he was having with Sarah. Rod grinned.

He signed onto his IM account, fishing_rod, and sent Sarah a message.

fishing_rod: hey sarah.

Sarah12345: who is this?

fishing_rod: me Rod

Sarah12345: hey rod. is Tripp there?

fishing_rod: no just me. why, don't you want to talk to me?

Sarah12345: sure I was just expecting Tripp do you know where he is?

fishing_rod: I don't know.

Sarah12345: oh. okay bye then.

fishing_rod: bye...

-Tripp

Tripp wasn't entirely sure, but it looked like some kind of ghost was coming out of the electrical socket. He frowned to himself and filled in the last bubble on the test sheet and quietly turned it in at the front of the room. He turned to leave the classroom.

And that's when his math teacher jumped in front of him with the Eye of XANA flashing in...well, her eyes. She opened the fight with a roundhouse kick. Everyone looked up from their test booklets.

"Run!" Tripp yelled. Most people just blinked.

One girl stood up. "Didn't you hear him, you morons? Go! Get out through the windows! Mrs. Meyers went crazy!"

Most of the kids scrambled out of their seats at this. People could yell at them, but nobody called them morons. They jumped out the windows. The one girl stayed behind.

"Run!" Tripp yelled at her.

"No, you idiot! Mrs. Meyers is crazy! My mom told me about stuff like this. I'm staying!"

"Fine!"

Mrs. Meyers sent an uppercut into Tripp's jaw. The girl did a spinning kick into her chest.

"Snorri Nicholson. And you are?"

"Tripp Stern." As Tripp shook her hand, he felt something.

-Rosalie

She felt the pulsations in the tower. She tried messaging Tripp, but he didn't pick up. So she messaged Rod.

Sarah12345: rod?

fishing_rod: what?

Sarah12345: XANA can you get everyone 2 the factory

fishing_rod: sure hang on

Sarah12345: ok I'm looking for the tower

fishing_rod: don't get in trouble

Sarah12345: when do I ever?

fishing_rod has logged off

Rosalie sighed as she closed down the chat window. It didn't seem like anyone felt like paying attention to her lately.

She wandered out of the tower and walked around a bit in the mountain sector. After about two hours, she saw some kind of person. She squinted.

"Hello?" She called out uncertainly. "Can you hear me?"

The person just stood there. As Rosalie got closer, she saw that the person was a girl dressed in some kind of purple and black jumpsuit. She opened her mouth when Rosalie was within a yard of her.

"Warning. You are within a virtual world known as Lyoko. This world is contained on a supercomputer that was shut off in 2013. Unless you devirtualize yourself immediately, you will be caught in the path of a virtual explosion that will destroy Lyoko and everything on it. The explosion will begin in 9:59:99." The girl said as she began projecting a timer. Rosalie screamed.

"Sarah! What's wrong? Where are you?" Rod called.

"Rod! This girl-she-she told me-she told me that-that I have to-devirtualize myself-or else-or else I'll be destroyed-in-eight minutes!"

"What? Sarah, slow down!"

"Lyoko, and everything on it, is going to be destroyed in less than ten minutes!"

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! Okay, Jenn, Jake, Michelle and I are here. We're going to come on Lyoko and try to prevent the explosion. Right now-just get into a tower, Sarah."

"OK." For once, Rosalie didn't feel like arguing. She walked into the nearest tower.

She didn't notice the white aura surrounding it.

-Jenn

Jenn was pretty excited about going on Lyoko. She hadn't been there before, and from what Tripp told her, she'd get some cool outfit when she went on. She hopped into the scanner, and watched Jake climb in with his head down. Yet another attempt at romance defeated. Jenn chuckled to herself.

"Virtualization!" Michelle called. With a rush of air, Jenn was on Lyoko.

She examined herself. She was wearing a ninja type outfit decorated with blue flames. Her hair was tied back into two pigtails, and she had a belt full of throwing knives on. She smiled.

-Jake

Was it so hard for these people to wait ten minutes til they interrupted him? Seriously, he was never going to get the chance to ask Cindy out at this rate.

But when he was virtualized on Lyoko, he wasn't thinking about Cindy for once.

He was staring at his outfit, also for the first time.

He was dressed in a dark blue outfit that made him resemble Calvin from Calvin and Hobbes. His hair was all spiked up too.

He smiled. Maybe he could wait for Cindy one more day.

-Rosalie

Rosalie was terrified. Lyoko was her home. Her world. For other people, it was just a harmless video game. They could just devirtualize themselves before the explosion.

But Rosalie would be trapped. Trapped like before, and trapped like before that. Trapped here forever, never meeting Tripp in real life, or Rod, or Jenn, or Jake, or anyone else Tripp or Michelle or Bianca talked about. She would be trapped here, waiting for the explosion.

The one that would end everything.

-Jeremie Belpois

**(A/N: Weren't expecting this one, were you?)**

Jeremie's laptop beeped for the first time in twenty years. He looked at it fearfully.

"Aelita!" He yelled to his wife.

"What, Jeremie?"

"Come here. Quick."

Aelita rushed into the living room.

"What is it, honey?"

Jeremie took a breath. "The laptop." He said quietly. Aelita gasped.

"You-you don't think..."

Jeremie sighed. "Only one way to find out." He took another breath and opened his laptop case. He slid the years-old relic onto their antique table. He opened it carefully, as though a bomb would go off.

Essentially, it would.

Jeremie frowned. "No...that's not possible..."

"Jesus, Jeremie, what's not possible?"

Jeremie looked at his wife. "Someone set off the Disintegrator."

Aelita gasped. "Quick, do a scan for virtual DNA."

Jeremie cracked his knuckles and put his hands on the still familiar keys for the code.

He squinted. "Oh, dear," he sighed.

"What?!" Aelita yelled.

"Aelita-you know those dreams you've been having about that girl?"

"Yes, Jeremie, I'm quite familiar with them! Talk!"

Jeremie polished his glasses, yet another antique. "Aelita...I don't know how to tell you this...but...she's on Lyoko, and the materialization program...well, we only needed it once, and we had no idea that she was..."

"Jeremie, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Aelita...she's going to be decoded entirely...along with everyone else on Lyoko."

"Hang on. Who else is on Lyoko?"

"Um, William and Sissi's twins, and, um...oh crap. Odd's kid! And not the sane one, either!"

"Oh crap. Well, I'm not calling them! Not it!"

Jeremie rolled his eyes at his wife's childishness. "Aelita, we don't have to call anyone. I'll just deactivate the explosion from here!"

"You mean you don't have to call anyone. And ok then. I'm going to go finish my cloning algorithm."

Jeremie sighed again, but smiled as he realized he would be coding on Lyoko again. He stretched his hands and got to work.

-Michelle

Someone was coding Lyoko from an undetermined place, and Michelle had to get them out. One thing Tripp had made explicitly clear was that no one was to know about the supercomputer. Which was why Michelle smiled as she sent in string after string of decay code at the intruder.

This would be such fun.

-Jeremie

Jeremie squinted at the screen. It looked like someone was purposefully blocking him out of the system. He grinned. Nothing like a challenge. He sent in strings of decoy code and started working on the decoding process.

-Michelle

Michelle knew they were decoy strings, she just had to wait for the intruder to slip up.

People in a hurry generally did that.

-Jeremie

He cursed under his breath. He had messed up, and you would have to be an idiot to not see where he was on the mainframe now. He hurried with his typing.

-Michelle

Michelle smiled. They had made a mistake. She sent in decay code and watched as the intruder vanished.

"Michelle!" Sarah's voice squawked over the headphones. "Wy did you do that? He was stopping the explosion!"

"He was? Oh crap!" She went back to the code the intruder had been working on, and quickly picked up on what he was doing.

She glanced at the clock. Ten seconds.

Five seconds.

Two seconds.

One second.

And she was done. She pressed the last button in the code and sighed in relief as the explosion stopped.

-Rosalie

Rosalie walked out of the tower cautiously. Lyoko was still there. She was still there.

"Sarah!" Rod yelled as he tackled her in a bear hug. "You're alive! It's a miracle, I tell ya, a miracle!"

"Rod," Rosalie interrupted.

"What?"

Rosalie's face broke into a grin. "My name's Rosalie."

Rod stared for a minute. Then he laughed.

"Rosalie!" He screamed as he enveloped her in another bear hug. "You're alive! It's a miracle, I tell ya, a miracle!"

Rosalie laughed as Rod pulled her to her feet and danced her around the tower.

But they did have something to celebrate, after all.

-Tripp

"What'd I miss?" He said breathlessly as he ran into the factory. He was met with glares from Rod, Michelle, Jake, and even Jenn.

"What?" He asked, oblivious.

Michelle sighed. "Tripp, Rosalie almost died today. You know how she thinks she's an AI? Well, she's not. You're DNA turns into digital code when you get virtualized."

"Yeah? So?"

Jenn sighed. "Rosalie's an actual human being, bozo. Which means she has actual, _human_ feelings. Which means she feels _hurt_ that you didn't come to her rescue, and sad that you spent that time with some _girl_."

"That's cold, man," Jake interjected. "I mean, even _I_ don't cheat on girls. But what makes it worse is that it happened in the middle of a crisis!"

Tripp frowned. "I was fighting a XANAfied teacher. I couldn't just leave Snorri there alone!"

Jenn gasped. "Snorri? As in Snorri _Nicholson_? C'mon, Tripp! You could've at _least_ ditched us for someone on Rosalie's level. But _Snorri_ _Nicholson_ is the _biggest_ brat in school! And you ditched _us_-some of your _best_ friends-for _her_?" It was less of a question and more of a death threat.

"I don't know, she seemed nice, and really funny..."

"We're all _so_ glad you had a chance to get to know her!" Michelle spat out scathingly. "While Rosalie was about to _die_!"

Tripp looked at the ground.

Everyone else filed past hm, and no one gave him a backwards glance.

-Snorri

Snorri smiled. Elisabeth Dunbar had taught her well in the art of getting the guy.

The fact that she had intervened during a crisis was just icing on the cake.


	9. Chapter 9

**So this story will be in first person POV for each section. Also, please vote on the poll on my profile. Thirdly, Rod is a Belpois and Jonathan is a Della Robia. My story. I make the rules.**

-Rosalie

I lay on my back on the bottom platform of the tower.

"What do you mean, silent treatment?" I asked Jenn. "Tripp was trapped by XANA in his classroom. He couldn't come help me."

Jenn sighed in her room. "Rosie, Rosie, Rosie. Tripp was over two hours late. You almost died. Which means you are supposed to give him the silent treatment. Wich means you are not allowed to talk to him."

"Okay..." I said doubtfully. "But Michelle said-"

"Rosie, Michelle doesn't know anything about relationships. Which is why I am schooling you in the art of making your boyfriend jealous."

"I'm not-he's not-we're not-no-what-he's not my boyfriend!" I sputtered. "We're just...good friends, that's all!"

Jenn rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Point is, you want him to be your boyfriend, which means you have to give him the silent treatment!"

"Okay..." I said again. "But Bianca-"

"Bianca is twelve. She knows less about relationships than Michelle!"

"Sure." I said.

"Later, Rosie," Jenn waved.

And then XANA's eye flickered in her eye.

She smiled.

-Jake

"So, um, anyway, Cindy, I was, um, wondering, if, um, you would go to the underclassmen prom with me?" I sighed at my reflection. Even to myself I sound pathetic. I sighed again. Might as well get this over with.

I walked out of my dorm room and started heading down the stairs to Cindy and Jenn's dorm.

i knocked lightly on the door.

"Coming!" Jenn sang from inside the dorm. "What is it?"

I stared at my sister. Her eyes seemed different. I shrugged it off. "Hey, Jenn. Um, is Cindy there?"

Jenn grinned. Her eyes look different, my mind insisted. I tried to ignore it.

"Sure," Jenn said. "Let me get her."

Okay, there was definitely something wrong with Jenn. She was never this helpful. Ever. Which meant that something was wrong. And she would never let me talk to Cindy without making some kind of sarcastic comment.

The thought was barely through my head when Jenn came through the door and pulled me in by the wrist. The first thing I saw was that Cindy wasn't there.

Then I saw Jenn's eyes flicker.

-Tripp

I have to admit, it's peaceful lying under the tree with Snorri. More relaxing than chatting with Sarah-Rosalie online, when I was always keeping an ear out for old Jim Morales, who still patrolled the halls at night.

"What about...that one?" Snorri asked, pointing to a cloud. I smiled.

"It looks like...a...monkey!" I said. Snorri laughed.

"No, you clod! It obviously looks like a unicycle!" She shot back. I laughed.

"Suuure, it does." I kidded. Snorri thumped me on the arm and jumped back. I leapt up and started chasing her. Her blonde hair stung my face as she zig-zagged around the tree. I laughed as I caught up with her and tackled her to the ground.

"I win!" I said to her. She laughed.

"I guess you do," she smiled. "Hey, Tripp," she said, wiggling out from under me. "The Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up, and I was wondering..."

"What?" I asked, immediately interested.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me!"

I smiled. I could either stay in my dorm and explain movies to Sarah, or I could go to a dance with Snorri.

"Sure! I'd love to."

Snorri grinned at me.

"Great! Meet me outside the caf at eight next Tuesday!" Snorri ran away, back to her dorm. I smiled and flopped back down on the grass beneath the tree.

Now I just had to figure out how to explain to Sarah-wait, no, Rosalie-that I couldn't watch movies with her.

-Rosalie

I paced the tower. XANA had to have activated a tower to possess Jenn. Someone had said something about that once...

I shook my head. No time to get lost in memories. I had to focus. How could I alert anyone to the danger Jenn and others were in?

My eyes lit up at the solution. I logged onto my IM site and messaged Tripp.

He got it. I can follow messages through the Internet. Tripp saw my message, but he ignored it. I frowned slightly, but I didn't have time at the moment to be insulted. I messaged Rod, who responded right away.

fishing_rod: what is it Rosalie?

Sarah12345: Jenn got taken over by xana

fishing_rod: what? no way

Sarah12345: I'm serious. We were e chatting and I saw the xana eye

fishing_rod: ok hold on I'll get everyone over there

Sarah12345: not Tripp

fishing_rod: aren't you guys like dating

Sarah12345: not anymore

fishing_rod: ok I'll get Jon michelle n bianca

Sarah12345: who's Jon?

fishing_rod: Jon's michelle's brother

Sarah12345: oh ok

fishing_rod: careful he's only 13

Sarah12345: ok I'll look for the tower

fishing_rod: be careful Rosalie

Sarah12345: don't worry Rod I'll be fine

fishing_rod has logged off.

I rolled my eyes and closed the chat window. I was beginning to feel less and less appreciated. The few people talking to me were either busy, ignoring me, or possessed by XANA. I left the tower and started walking around the Arctic region.

"Hello?" Someone called. "Who's there?"

I looked over to where the voice was coming from. A blonde girl was running and waving at me.

"Who are you?" I called. The girl stopped a few feet away from me.

"Laura Gauthier," she said. "Who are you?"

I paused. It seemed like she was telling the truth...

"Are you an AI?" I asked curiously. It would be nice to talk to another girl who didn't go to school...

"No," she said assuredly. My face fell, but I tried my hardest to cover it up. No use in having another depressed girl on Lyoko.

"So, Laura Gauthier, how did you get here?"

She rubbed her forearm unconsciously. "I think... I think Jeremie Belpois scanned me on."

I blinked. "Who's Jeremie Belpwah?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "Jeremie's a really smart boy. He goes to Kadic Academy." I frowned.

"Tripp and Jenn haven't ever mentioned a Jeremie."

"Who're Tripp and Jenn?" Laura asked. I looked at her. Then I realized something must've happened.

"Laura," I said. "What year is it?" Se gave me a strange look.

"It's 2013, isn't it?" She asked. "Isn't it?" Laura was getting hysterical.

I shook my head slowly. "Laura... It's 2037."

Laura blinked. She blinked again. And then she screamed. Let me tell you, when Laura screamed, it was the loudest sound I'd ever heard. I had heard Michelle yelling at Tripp to hurry up, and I'd heard Jenn yelling at Jake to get out of her room. But none of those were louder than when Laura Gauthier opened her mouth and screamed.

Eventually, she ran out of screaming. She just took deep breaths.

"So..." She said. "Jeremie...left?"

I sighed. "Yes."

Laura took a deep breath. "Okay." She said quietly. "Who are you?"

I hesitated. Two days ago, I would've said Sarah the AI. Now, I'm not sure I'm Sarah, or even if I'm an AI.

"Rosalie," I said.

"Rosalie," Laura said. "What are you doing, Rosalie?" She asked.

"I'm looking for an activated tower. You know what those are, right?"

Laura looked at me like I was an idiot. "Of course I do. I'm not stupid."

I'm having such a fun day. "So, can you help me find it?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Sure. I guess so." She starts walking behind me.

Eventually, I get sort of nervous. It doesn't seem like Laura cares that much what happens to me.

"Rosalie?" Rod's voice called. "Rosalie, where are you?"

"Rod! There you are! Hang on, Michelle's going to virtualize me, Binaca, Jonathan."

"Okay," I said. Then I remembered Laura. "Rod! I found a girl on Lyoko!"

"What? Does she remember her name?"

"Yeah, she says her name is Laura Gauthier."

"Okay. Hang on, keep looking for the tower. Jon, Bianca and I'll be there in a minute."

-Bianca

I cartwheeled into the scanner room. "Woo-hoo!" I shouted. And here I thought Kadic would be the most boring thing in the universe. I turned to Rod as I walked on my hands to the scanner. "You are in so much trouble after the emergency! Also, what's the emergency?"

Rod rolled his eyes. "You are such a spaz. Jenn's been possessed by XANA."

I stuck out my tongue and walked (normally-ish) into the scanner.

"Scanner, Bianca," Michelle said.

"Omigosh that's me!" I called out.

"Shut up, Bianca." Michelle said. "Scanner, Rod. Scanner, Jonathan. Transfer, Bianca. Transfer, Rod. Transfer, Jonathan. Virtualization!"

A rush of air came up out of the floor. My blue and green hair blew up around my face. I struggled to keep my hands at my sides.

And then I was on Lyoko, and, unsurprisingly, I landed on my feet.

"So that's why they call me Catwoman!" I shouted. Then I realized that only about half my legs were covered.

"Michelle!" I screeched. "Why am I only wearing half my clothes?"

Michelle snickered. "You are such a tween! For Pete's sake!"

I blushed and looked down. I hate being the youngest person in our group. Ten I looked at my outfit.

I was wearing a knee-length green and black swamp woman dress. I had a silver and blue sash around my waist and a lime green and silver tiara, lime green Robin Hood slippers, and elfin ears. There was a green and black camo bow on my back and it looked like there was a quiver impossibly full of arrows. I had little doubt that I would run out. I also had a black cat tail. Then I spotted who must be Rosalie in the distance. I cartwheeled over and stopped on one foot.

-Rosalie

Some random girl wearing almost entirely green cartwheeled to a stop in front of me. "Hi!" She chirped. "So, you're Rosalie, right?"

"Um...who are you?" The girl stuck out her hand and grinned. "I'm Bianca!"

-Jonathan

Bianca made a spectacle of herself when she was going into the scanner room. I sighed at her ADHD. Everyone else just thought she was a spaz.

And people wonder why I don't go to school dances.

When I was scanned onto Lyoko, I was wearing a black ninja suit with silver finger gloves and a blue belt. There were three platinum throwing knives on each side. Then I spotted Bianca cartwheeling towards a girl with blue hair and an absolutely gorgeous blonde girl wearing some sort of mermaid-y gold and green dress. I walked over calmly, and impossibly, I feel my heat racing as I stared at the blonde.

Geez.

**Aww...poor Bianca! And gasp! Laura's back? I don't know much about Laura, I learn from Wikipedia about her. If you have anything you think I should know about her, please review! Or just review for the heck of it! Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Yes, I'm back, and yes, this is a short chapter. But I updated it. Also, changed my username, now I'm bbclyokomutant for the I simple reason I recently became overly obsessed with Sherlock, Merlin, Doctor Who, and I am going to try to find Orphan Black. Anyway, story time, Allons-y, bring a banana, Geronimo and all that.**

-Bianca

I tugged the hem of my skirt down as we walked. I know that the others will probably make fun of me for it later, but I've never worn this little clothing before. I doubt we're even allowed to wear this sort of thing at school.

"Yo, Spaz!" Rod called from next to Rosalie. "Stop stressing about your dress and walk faster!"

"What's a spaz?" Rosalie asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Someone who gets constantly distracted." Rod explained.

"Oh." Rosalie said.

"Why?" I called back. "Not like we'll get there any faster with you and Rosalie making out back there."

"What's making out?" Rosalie asked. Honestly, this girl was like a little kid.

"Shut up, Spazzo!" Rod called.

"Make me, Freaky-deaky!" I called.

"Fine!" Rod yelled. Then I got hit in the back with a laser.

That's when I woke up sprawled on the floor of the scanner room.

I walk past Michelle in the computer room. She doesn't bat an eye. I walk through the campus towards the dorms. No one seemed to notice.

"Hey Bianca! Wait up!" Brianna called.

Brianna was my mom's friend Heidi's daughter. She was actually my best friend, even though her mom kind of hated my dad.

Or so the ancients say.

Anyway, we were best friends. We always hung out when we were at school. Or when we were at home, since we lived next door to each other. Which was awesome for Brianna and I and sucky for Dad and Brianna's mom.

Which made it twice as awesome.

"What's up?" Brianna asked.

"Not much. What about you?" I asked.

"Ohmigosh, I have had the most awesome day ever. So, my art teacher said that I was winning my art contest and Mr. Manson said that if I finished my book by the end of the semester, he would put it in the library and..."

The great thing about Brianna is that she can talk for hours without noticing that you're not listening. Which is kind of why we're such good friends. I don't talk all that much, and Brianna doesn't listen all that much.

We survive as friends based almost solely on the fact that we're both smart blondes and we both love myna birds.

We don't hang out much outside of school.

"... Anyway Bianca, don't worry about Jonathan.** (A/N: I lied. Jonathan a**

**is a Belpois.)** I'm sure that everything will turn out all right. Oh, there's Meghan. See ya later!" Brianna waved as she headed off to hang out with her other friend.

-Jonathan

Typical.

Absolutely typical.

The one girl, the only girl who I could not possibly walk next to, I was walking next to.

Because Rod was in love with Rosalie, and Bianca had to take the lead, so I was stuck walking next to the gorgeous Laura Gauthier.

And I couldn't utter a single word.

Absolutely typical.

"What's your name?" Laura asked.

"J-j-j-Jonathan. Jonathan B-B-B-Belpois."

Laura hung her head. "Oh," she said quietly. "So-Jeremie go married, then?"

I nod. No more talking for me.

"Who? Who'd he-who'd he marry?"

I cough. "Aelita, my mom."

"Oh," Laura said again. "Well, yeah. They would. They were absolutely perfect for each other."

I don't talk.

"Absolutely perfect." Laura said again, and shook her head. "Right! So where are we going?"

"We're going to an activated tower-our friend Jenn's been possessed by XANA."

Laura nods. "Seems pretty calm for a XANA attack," she observed. "Shouldn't there be more monsters?"

"I wouldn't know," I responded. "This is my first time on Lyoko."

-Jeremie Belpois

The laptop beeped.

"Aelita," I called worriedly.

"What?" My wife called back.

"It's beeping again!"

"Then open it, Jeremie! One of our kids might be in danger!"

I opened it warily. A tower was activated, and the four virtual signatures were virtual miles away from it. I ran a scan and cursed when I realized who was on there.

"Aelita!"

"What? I'm revolutionizing science again!"

"Aelita, it's Jonathan, Rod, and...ohhhh, crap. Crap, crap, crap."

"Jeremie! If I can't understand you, I won't listen to you!"

"Laura! Laura's on the supercomputer! And there's that same girl again!"

Aelita ran into the room. "Jeremie... Which tower is activated?"

I checked the superscan. "It's...it's a possession one. Aelita, someone at Kadic is possessed by XANA!"

"Then send in the remote access code!"

I paled. "I-I deleted it after we turned the supercomputer off! I'd have to re-write it from scratch!"

Aelita swore under her breath.

I never should have let her listen to those songs.

"Well get on it then!" She said.

"Aelita, these things take time, I would need days, weeks, months, even!"

Aelita stalked over to me. "Our children are in danger," she growled. "You will do everything you can to get them up of it."

I nodded and swallowed. Aelita could get really scary at times.

I immediately started working on sending in the code for deactivating the tower. The same person was coding this time, but now they didn't interrupt me.

-Michelle

There was more ghost coding coming in from a remote access point, but this time I didn't interrupt them. They obviously knew what they were doing, while I had no clue. But just because I wouldn't interrupt them didn't mean I wouldn't figure out who they were.

I tracked the coding, which switched into an overlay, which led me to a proxy in Russia. I retraced my steps and found myself back at the overlay switch and continued following the code. It was labyrinth code, so it had a bunch of overlays, trap doors, and general confusion to where the code was coming from.

Eventually, I found my way back to the first overlay and sent a ghost code on one of the trails. It led to a computer lab in a school in Canada, so I figured I better go the other way. My heart nearly stopped when I found the source.

"Daddy?" I gasped.

-Laura

Well of course Jeremie and Aelita ended up together. They always were the perfect couple. The girl in the computer and the boy who saved her. Rapunzel, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid and all that jazz. True love, and all that.

I sighed. I'd known it was almost definitely inevitable, but I always had a small margin of hope. Minuscule. Absolutely tiny. But I'd always hoped Jeremie would eventually see what an idiot the pinkette was and finally see me.

But marriage. And a kid. Goodbye, hope.

"So...h-how did you know my dad?" Jonathan asks. I like Jonathan, he's a nice enough kid, but he's sort of evidence of my vanished happiness.

"Well, we used to be the two smartest kids at Kadic...he was scanning me on the computer one time, and...well, he never finished."

"Oh," Jonathan said quietly. "How long ago was that?"

I sigh. "From what Rosalie told me, it's been about a decade."

"Oh," he said again.

"... So how is Bianca such a 'spaz'?" Rosalie asked the other boy from behind us.

"Well, sometimes she'll act really strangely, like cartwheeling and freaking out over a dress."

"Oh. What did she mean by 'making out'?" She asked. Oh boy, a carbon copy of Aelita Schaeffer. What fun.

The boy coughed. "Erm, well... Bianca doesn't always...well, she sometimes...um..."

I rolled my eyes and spun around. "'Making out' means kissing." I say and turn back around.

"Why did she think we were kissing?" Rosalie asked the boy. "Doesn't she know that Tripp and I are...'dating', as you say?"

"Yeah, she does. She totally knows. She was just...teasing us."

"Ah. Why were you having trouble identifying this before?"

I roll my eyes as that other boy started sputtering. Honestly, girls that live on a supercomputer can be so clueless sometimes.

-Rosalie

Rod appears to be having difficulties identifying the source of the problem again. Maybe he's a 'spaz', like Bianca? He is acting really strangely right now.

Laura shrieks. I run ahead to her. "Are you alright? What happened?" I ask worriedly.

She shakes her head. "Ahead...t-there's a bunch of XANA's monsters..."

I turn from Laura and do, indeed see that a group of mega tanks are approaching. I shriek and run behind Rod.

"Rod!" I squeal.

I can hear Laura muttering under her breath. Something about useless girls and...Bella Swan syndrome? Huh.

Anyway, monsters. Rod just tells me to stay behind him and let he and Jonathan fight off the monsters. I find this plan to be feasible as I have no weapons and Laura has yet to show any fighting skill or weapon on her Lyoko form.

-Laura

"Sit back and let the big strong men fight the big bad monsters."

Well, that's not what Jonathan said, but that's sure what I heard.

And the odds of me doing that are worse than the odds of Rosalie actually doing something besides hiding in a tower or behind the nearest male.

Anyway, time to beat up some XANA monsters. Ignoring the fact that I'm wearing a freaky mermaid dress, I do believe I can beat up a few XANA monsters.

But so help me, if anyone says one word about blondes, I will murder someone.

Preferably Rosalie.


	11. Chapter 11

Remember SOPA? Well, it's back. SOPA 2013 will BAN fanfiction, fan art, fan videos, even BACKGROUND MUSIC. Sheesh. Anyways. There's a petition somewhere on , so check that out. Also, this story is on hiatus indefinitely. Buh-bye.


End file.
